Anywhere
by Susan Bell
Summary: Songfic to Evanescence's Anywhere. Peter takes Wendy out among the faeries, because I needed to write some good PeterWendy fluff.


Anywhere

January 2004

"I've got something to show you, Wendy." Peter stretched out a hand to her, bright blue eyes glowing impishly.

"Peter, the boys …" she gestured to the sleeping children piled onto the huge bed, snoring softly.

"They'll be all right." Peter did not lift his gaze from her face. He held out his hand still more persistently; Wendy bit her lip, glancing back toward her children, hesitating.

"Come away with me, Wendy."

She turned to meet his sparkling blue gaze and found her resolve melting. She hated it when he turned that look on her, that particular pleading look she lacked defences against.

"Fine ... but only for a moment," she consented, sliding her hand into his, the warmth of his skin surrounding her.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

He took her to a quiet grove, glittering with faerie lights. The faeries themselves were gathered in the circle of trees, chatting gaily in their funny little voices. The trees glowed with golden lights; a number of faeries had taken to dancing in the air, spinning so fast they were little more than twirling dots of colour among the trees, which swayed gracefully in the gentle breeze. Wendy laughed her delight at seeing them, the smell of nameless, exotic flowers reaching her; Peter smiled in pleasure, his messy blonde curls blowing slightly in the soft wind.

"Come on." He tugged her toward the faeries.

"Oh, Peter, no," Wendy objected; her only encounter thus far with faeries had been meeting Tinker Bell. 

"Trust me."

His eyes glimmered and sparkled, faerie lights reflecting in the bright blue pools. He smiled his reassurance; her heart suddenly skipped a beat. Wendy nodded.

Peter led her to the middle of the grove. The stars were out, winking at them, dancing in the only way they knew, while the Moon watched over all. Perhaps Peter had told them ahead of time, but the faeries only smiled and waved and chimed their greetings. Dust from spinning faeries fell around them, colourful sheets descending everywhere; Wendy held out her hand; some collected in her palm.

"Peter, it's lovely," she whispered.

We're leaving here tonight 

_There's no need to tell anyone,_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name.___

"I know." Peter grinned at her; and drawing her into his arms, he began a slow revolve amidst the falling rainbow of dust; Wendy sighed as she sank into his embrace. His forehead touched hers; his vivid eyes never left her own wide blue gaze. She could feel his every breath against her lips. His arms circled her waist, holding her securely against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing, for a moment, her hands to run through his unruly blonde curls. The feel of the soft velvet under her palms sent chills racing through her.

I have dreamt of a place for you and I 

_Where no one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there._

She shut her eyes; Peter's hands moved in hypnotic little circles across her lower back. She shivered at the sensations pouring through her young body; brilliant colours blossomed behind her eyelids.

"Wendy?"

She looked up to meet Peter's anxious gaze. The dazzlingly lighted trees seemed to circle slowly around them. Wendy smiled, though she suddenly felt rather dizzy.

"Are you all right, Wendy?" Piercingly blue eyes burned into her; she felt herself flush at the directness of his gaze.

"Yes, Peter," she said, not because she could not put what she felt into words, but because most of what she felt she did not deem at all appropriate.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

She gasped upon realizing her feet no longer touched the ground.

"Peter," she breathed, holding tighter to him; the spinning faeries laughed merrily, calling to one another, while others made gay comments to those around them. Dust from the exuberantly whirling faeries flew out, as though from a glittering fountain somewhere above them. Bits of the glimmering powder, electric green, caught in Peter's eyelashes. He led her up, over the treetops, and the faeries flew above them, giggling and twirling, some ridiculously elegant, and some ridiculously silly. The Moon peered over them, smiling her late night smile. Stars blinked in and out, twinkling their own dance. Peter spun her around; Wendy, not expecting it, gave a gasp of fright.

"Trust me." Peter grinned again, drawing her close to him once more. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Above the grove, the faeries felt freer to express their wild displays of dancing, pirouetting faster, madly outrageous. And as the Moon hovered anxiously, Wendy titled her chin up ever so slightly in order to meet Peter's gaze more directly; he'd always been taller than she. He titled his head to the side, smiling wickedly; he kissed her among the falling clouds of faerie dust, sweetly and much more tenderly than he had ever done anything in his life.

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

"Stay with me, Wendy," Peter whispered against her lips. "Stay with me forever. I don't know what I should do without you."

"Oh, Peter, how I should love to stay," Wendy sighed, her eyes slipping shut. He kissed her yet once more, just as warmly as before; his lips fiery velvet, melting against her own. She began to wonder if she should stay; There were the Boys to consider. What should happen if they were left motherless again? Every boy needed a mother, to tuck them in, give them their medicine, sew pockets for them. How could she stand wondering what mischief they might get up to in her absence? What sort of children had no mother? And what lady was she to deny them of one?

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

But what of her own mother? Who was she to deny her mother of her children? And Father … he worked tirelessly to provide for them. She could not simply ignore that fact. It was highly unfair of her to leave them to worry needlessly. What if they thought she, John and Michael dead? Oh, how they should fret, without word from their children.

Perhaps she ought to write a letter, a letter explaining their current position, asking them not to be troubled.

"I shouldn't be right without you, Wendy," said Peter. She felt quite light-headed, but pleasantly so. They circled leisurely above the softly swaying trees, though the faeries voices had long died away; Wendy had a nasty suspicion of being watched very closely.

"Peter, how I should love to stay with you," she breathed.

"Oh, then do, Wendy! You and I are not to be separated, you know," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" she peered up at him, curious.

Peter shrugged.

"The Faerie Queen told me one day," he replied vaguely. Wendy offered no further comment; she and Peter turned slowly, until one by one, the faerie lights began to fade and even the most enthusiastic of spinners grew weary and retired to their little homes among the trees. Only after the last light blinked out, the last tiny lantern carried away to other parts of the Neverland, and as the last faerie did drop off to sleep did Peter take Wendy's hand in his; higher they flew, up to the stars, who greeted them with cheery winks, up into the night and out, over the Neverland.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name.___


End file.
